A Flame Covered In Ice
by Unicorn232003
Summary: All us earth landers have heard of the four seasons, Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. But who represents these seasons? We know Jack Frost, as the guardian of winter. But we have no idea who represent the other seasons. But, why don't we know? There's no logical reason why we shouldnt know the guardians of the other seasons. If there are other seasons... Who ands where are they?
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell slightly as the red haired girl flew the air. Her smile grew as she let herself go, and the air keeping her up, as she starred at the stars. She never felt like this...it felt...like...freedom, like she had her own control...away from Ella. Summer was right around the corner, and she was supposed to melt the snow... But instead, she enjoyed this moment.

"Blaize!"

She turned around to see the one Jack Frost. Who ever thought that Fire and Ice could be such close friends?

"Hey Jack."

Blaize landed on the roof of the closest house, and so did he.

"So..."

Blaize started, a flirtatious smirk on her face.

"Hows it feel to be losing winter soon?"

She asked while brushing frost off his hoodie.

"Fine, there still the North pole you know

"Darn!"

"Why? Do you _want _me to feel bad?"

"No..."

Blaize playfully grabbed Jacks hood and pulled him closer.

"I just wanted a reason to kiss you and make you feel better."

Blaize backed up from Jack and stuck out her tongue. Jack smiled, and flew up into the sky above the clouds and looked down, waiting for her. When two warm hand covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

She teased him, as she waited for an answer.

"Hmm...Blaize"

The hands were removed from his eyes, and warm lips quickly touched his, but before he could comprehend what happened, his attention was brought to a smiling Blaze.

The sun reflecting on her hair, causing its red, to shine out.

Jack smiled as he flew up to her.

"_You_ my friend need to get back to the guardians"

She smiled as she flew off.

" And _I_ need to melt the freezing cold snow!"

And with that, she disappeared with the wind...for who knows how long this time.

Jack always felt so weird around Blaize...despite him being a winter spirit...she gave him a warm feeling...

**(...)**

**Okay guys...i'm not feeling very confident with this one, and i need to know if i should continue, so if you like it, please tell me! Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…so… What now…? Well, I decided to write this story! Well….****_ Continue_**** it…so… yah… If your someone else reading this, you ****_must _****thank none other than a VERY important Guest, who…uh… Is the only reviewer…so thank them! Now, I don't think you want me to endlessly babble, so here's the story! OOOOne more thing, I changed my writing style so…. I'd like to know if you guys like it or not! Now we must FINALLY GET TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, but I do own Blaize...!**

**(…)**

Blaize flew through the low window, into what looked like a beautiful house, where a little boy, and girl, and their parents, the mother as attempting to light a fire for the basement, while the others laughed. Blaize smiled at the adorable scenery and sat down beside the blond woman.

"Let me help with that…" She told her in a soft tone, while touching the dry wood with her finger. I bright fire blew, and the woman fell back, causing the children to laugh, and the father to _hide _his laughter. Blaizes chest ached from watching the happy yet young family. Often while watching people like this she wished she could stay with them, but the truth still lived, that they couldn't see her –nor would they ever- and that she was already dead.

She gave out a long annoyed sigh before leaving. Blaize began to fly again, still searching for that feeling she got, whenever there should be a fire. It happened when she flew past a storage house. Her eyes widened, and she walked in, right away she saw a gas tank on the ground, ready to explode. She never liked this part of her duty, there could be innocent people inside…and she wouldn't even be able to see them if there was… due to the fact that she could only stay near the source, once she found it.

Blaize held her breath before turning away towards the exit. She snapped her fingers and flew out. "Why is _that_ part of my duty…?!" She mumbled to herself. "Because you're not as pure hearted as you think. That's why you should have never left that room…" Blaize stopped and turned slowly. "Ella….Leave now!" Blaize then flew away.

The brunette laughed at her fear. "Oh Blaize…your tainted heart shall never again see the light of day…" Ella crossed her arms before vanishing into the air, while Blaize on the other hand, continued to fly above the clouds, her short red hair, blowing behind her. "Blaize!" She stopped. She quickly plastered a smirk on her face before turning to the friendly winter spirit.

"Hello Frosty. Back for… nipping at noses I presume?" Jack laid his hand on his chest, and gave a serious –seriously funny- face. "I would never!" "_Okay_…." Blaize started as she circled Jack. "I give up! Why are you here..?" "Huh, usually you have a few more guesses." Blaize deadpanned at him. "If you haven't noticed, its summer. So there isn't any reason you should be here.

"Well, all the seasons are gathering and you're the season of summer so, I've come to get you." "Couldn't you just get fall to do it?" She stated with a hand on her hip. "Well yes but, we haven't seen each other in a while and your one of my closest friends." '_And I wanted to see if that warm feeling was there…'_ Jack thought to himself. "_Jack…."_A voice called out. Blaize knew exactly who it was, and her eyes widened. "_Be careful…" _It began. _"She's twisted…." _Jack gave a confused look before continuing to wait for her answer.

"This is what you get for leaving Blaize…everyone will realize that your tainted…and you will be left with nothing…" Ella wasn't giving up.

**(…)**

**Okaaaay so I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try and get some more chapters up for the last two days of March break! (Saturday and Sunday….tomorrow is Saturday) Then all you have to do is wait a week then…. EASTER WEEKEND! This in case you didn't know is another break! So see yah soon! (Hopefully)**


End file.
